


Spiracle

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sign Language, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sidon takes the Zora set a little too well.





	Spiracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helliecarousel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helliecarousel/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for helliecarousal’s “6. “I can’t breathe.” Sidlink” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/160417565360/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Seeing Link wander into the domain is always a treat, and today is no different. When he first arrived in the traditional Hylian trousers, boots, and a sky-blue tunic to match his eyes, he was a vision, one Sidon still treasures the memories of. When he changed into the Zora armour, Sidon almost felt tears, both for Link’s beauty and Mipha’s blessing. Sidon holds no delusions that Mipha would be anything but supportive of his happiness. Then Link returned one day in Zora greaves to match, sucked tight against his lithe body. The Zora attire hugs his figure like none of his other clothes, clinging to every curve and muscle, with glittering silver about the ends. 

And today, when he comes with the Zora helm, Sidon’s in awe—in the full crest, Link could almost _be_ a Zora, though he’s already an honourary one. He’ll always have a place in Sidon’s home. Sidon’s stricken for a moment with just how very gorgeous his little lover is, and then he calls, “Link!” and surges forward.

Link keeps strolling along the bridge into the domain, his little hand lifting to wave. Sidon streaks down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and rushes across the square, past the guards, right into Link’s arms—he pulls Link against him in a crushing hug and sends them both toppling over the edge, hurtling towards the water.

They hit it with a loud splash. Link’s slender arms have darted to cling to Sidon’s broader shoulders, and Sidon holds Link tight around the middle, letting them sink straight down. He drags Link into the water, overjoyed that Link’s new set will allow him to swim as well as his adopted family. But Link is still light, and it’s Sidon’s weight that pulls them under. He takes Link with him to the very depths, right to the sandy floor. Then his hands drift up Link’s sides to cup his cheeks and pull him close. In the dancing sunlight through the river and an array of iridescent bubbles, Link looks absolutely ethereal. He’s the greatest treasure Sidon could ever hold.

He’s the other half of Sidon’s heart, and Sidon brings Link to him in a searing kiss, sealing them together. Link’s gasp and moan is muffled, but Sidon feels the vibrations of it. Sidon threads one set of fingers into the golden hair beneath the helm, the other arm returning to drape around Link’s waist. On the floor of the riverbed, they share one kiss after another, drifting in slow circles and pulling close together.

Sidon could do this all day. All night. He could lose himself in Link, and has, and he tongues Link’s mouth with trembling ardour. He pours himself, his desires, his _love_ into it, while Link’s clutches him in return and slips down against his chest. He can feel Link’s quickened breath swallowed in his mouth. Then Link’s hands move, fingers pressed flush against Sidon’s belly, and Sidon spares what little wherewithal he has to interpret Link’s words: _I can’t breathe._

All at once, Sidon wrenches away. Link’s hazy eyes stare blearily up at him, cheeks sheepishly blushed, and Sidon barely has time to cry a dismayed apology before he’s grabbing Link around the middle and kicking hard off the sound. They torpedo through the water at full speed and breach the surface in an instant.

Link’s left gasping, shuddering in Sidon’s arms—Sidon holds him up and at least saves him from having to wade. While Link splutters for air, Sidon frantically spouts, “I’m sorry! Oh, Link, I’m _so_ sorry! I thought—but of course, it was foolish of me! With the full set, I had thought you nearly one of us, but I should have known you still had no gills, and to just drag you down like that—I’m a monster! I apologize! I promise, I never wished to hurt you—I will never be so stupid again! Link, ohhh... are you all right...?”

When Link’s breath has become even again, he sinks slightly lower, head tilting back. Sidon gives him that moment of peace, fighting off another slew of apologies. Then Link straightens again and sighs. He shakes his head, little rivulets running out of his soft hair and drizzling down his handsome face. 

Then he all but leaps onto Sidon, arms tossing around Sidon’s neck, and he presses a fierce kiss to Sidon’s lips. With a swell of relief, Sidon returns it, and they finished what they started, safely afloat this time.


End file.
